


Something Sweet

by TheCookieAlchemist



Series: Elise Trevelyan: The Herald of Andraste [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieAlchemist/pseuds/TheCookieAlchemist
Summary: Elise Trevelyan hates doing paperwork, but her brother has a solution.
Series: Elise Trevelyan: The Herald of Andraste [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611529
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Something Sweet

Elise looked with despair over the large pile of papers in front of her. 

“Do I  _ have  _ to?” she asked. 

“Inquisitor, you faced Corypheus himself. Why does this bother you so?” Josephine asked. 

“Because it’s  _ boring,”  _ Elise said. “Besides, isn’t doing paperwork your job?” 

“I am the Inquisition’s diplomatic advisor, Elise,” Josephine said. “Paperwork is the Inquisitor’s job. You need to look over these and sign them, I cannot send them back without your approval.” 

“But...” Elise began. 

“No buts, Elise,” Josephine said firmly. “Now I suggest you get started.” 

Defeated, Elise sat at her desk, reading the first of the papers. 

_ Inquisitor’s approval needed for new stonemasons to rebuild Skyhold’s battlements.  _ Elise looked over it, signed it, and placed it on the desk.  _ Transfer of Knight-Captain Denam to Templar custody.  _ This required a report of the events at Therinfal, which Elise wrote out and then signed.  _ Placement of the Iron Bull’s dirty socks in the Commander’s desk drawer.  _ This one could only be Sera’s doing, but Elise signed it anyways, chuckling a bit.  _ Extra wood needed for the restoration of the stables.  _ Elise signed it and placed it aside. 

“Alright, four down...twenty-five more to go,” Elise sighed.  _ Can I have another mountain dropped on me?  _

“Elise?” a familiar voice asked. She looked up to see Rodrik looking at her. 

“Hey, Rod,” she said. “Hope you’re having a more exciting day than I am.” 

“I don’t know, sister,” Rodrik said, smiling a little. “I can think of few things more exciting than handling the Inquisition’s extensive bureaucracy.” 

“I would rather a Fade rift open in this office  _ right now _ than look at twenty-five more of these,” Elise said. 

“Well, I’ve got something that might make you feel better,” Rodrik said, placing a basket on her desk. 

Elise looked in the basket, and a huge smile crossed her face. 

“These are...”

“The strawberry pastries we used to eat as kids,” Rodrik said. “I pulled some strings and got our old cook from Ostwick to come here. She made you a whole basket of them.” 

Elise stuffed one in her mouth, savoring the sweet, fluffy pastry. “They’re delicious!” she exclaimed. “Thank you so much, brother!” 

“I thought you’d like them,” Rodrik said, smiling. “Now reward yourself with one every time you finish one of these papers.” 

“Well, I think I could do that,” Elise said, turning her attention back to her paperwork. It seemed a lot less painful now than it had a few minutes ago. 


End file.
